The Grim Reapers Past
by Lazuly
Summary: Sequel to 'The Grim Reapers Tuna': They sat at home when Reborn suddenly asked about the Reapers past. They were shocked about what they heard...lol, crappiest summery ever. just read it. :D


**So, this is what happens when I'm in love with my Oc and listen to sad music. Thank** **very much, mp3-player. LOL. This could maybe read alone, but I think it would be useful to read beforehand my other story 'The Grom Reapers Tuna' (no, I'm not advertising my own story at all 8D /SHOT)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my Oc and plot!  
><strong>

**Pleasy enjoy this crappy and kinda sad fic!**

* * *

><p>The representation battle was over for a few months now and in the end all the Arcobalenos returned to their actual body. Also, Tsuna and Yumichika were going out for exactly the same time now.<p>

Yumichika started visiting more often or sometimes did only leave when his boss called him back to his world. Even then he refused to leave Tsuna. Also, at some point did Tsuna introduce Yumichika to the rest of his family and even told them that he's a grim reaper. A surprise was that they believed him. Not so surprising was that they didn't really care. They are a strange family after all.

What surprised Tsuna even more was the fact that Yumichika got along very well with the kids, even Lambo took a liking to him _without_ ordering him to be his servant.

He also got along well with Nana and Bianchi. With Nana because there's no one in the world having a problem with her. With Bianchi because he can eat her poison cooking without dying because he's already dead and that made Bianchi very happy.

Tsuna was quite relieved about the fact that he also had no problems with Reborn; he actually got along very well with Reborn. _Too well_.

But however they managed to do it, no one else beside them has ever seen Yumichika, not even Gokudera or Yamamoto. Well, he's no grim reaper for nothing.

…

It was another peaceful evening with the kids watching some random show, Nana and Bianchi preparing dinner in the kitchen, Yumichika lazing around on one couch and Tsuna and Reborn sitting each one their own couch in the living-room.

They were all silent, only the kids saying here and there something, when Reborn broke the silence.

"Yumichika, won't you tell us something about you?"

"Ha?"

"Well, you're living here for some time now, but we don't know a thing about your past. Or how did you become a grim reaper?"

"How I became a grim reaper? I was asked to do it." Reborn and Tsuna were rather confused by that answer.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tsuna.

"Well, you see, every grim reaper was once a normal human being. But when you die there will be someone asking you if you want to 'sleep' or to 'work'. I chose to work and ended up being a grim reaper. If I said I wanted to sleep, then I would've been dead until I'd get reborn."

"Hmm, that's interesting," Reborn smirked at that information "so what about your life before you died?"

Yumichika scrunched his eyebrows together at that question and Tsuna saw how uncomfortable he was with that question.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, you know…"

"Yes, he has to, Dame-Tsuna. We should know a bit more about him if we want to continue living together."

"Not letting me off the hook, huh?" Yumichika let out a tired chuckle.

"Well, I'm obviously not Japanese-"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna!" Courtesy, the sound of Tsuna being hit by a Leon-hammer.

Yumichika coughed slightly to cover up that he was about to laugh.

"Well, I was born in Russia. My actual name is Ivan Braginski. I lived in Russia until I was five, then I lived for five years in Japan and then again in Russia for seven years until I died."

"How did you die?" Reborn's interest was at its peak. He really wanted to know more about the reaper.

"I kind of had the talent of talking people into doing things. It also happened that I talked a few people into committing suicide. I got a death sentence from the government when I talked the Russian president into committing suicide."

Tsuna could only gape at the confession in shock and Reborn raised an eyebrow, not really believing what he just heard.

"Did you have some kind of hatred against people, or more, the president?" Reborn couldn't help it, this was getting better every second, he even leaned a bit closer to Yumichika, or Ivan, to hear him better.

Yumichika/Ivan on the other hand let out a sigh. It seems like he had to tell them everything.

"I didn't have a hatred against people…I was just bored out of my mind and I was bad at socialising. People liked to refer to me as a 'genius' because I was more intelligent than other people my age. And that I liked to say what I thought didn't help at all with my socialising because most of the time I didn't say nice things. I found out at some point how easy it was to manipulate people. At first I only manipulated them into doing things that weren't harmful, but then someone committed suicide. I didn't really plan it, but it just happened."

Yumichika let out a sigh and it seemed like he contemplated whether he should continue or not. He did so anyway.

"Of course did the police realise that I had something to do with it, but I was still too young to get thrown into prison at that time, so my parents had a lot of trouble. Every time something happened did they distance themselves more and more from me to the point that they did nothing more but give me money for food. I don't remember how anymore, but when I was seventeen I stumbled across the plans of the current Russian president of how to destroy Russia. I didn't like it, so I went and talked to him."

"And he ended up killing himself?" Reborn's eyes went wide at what he just heard.

He got a nod as an answer. "Yes, he killed himself and because I was known for my manipulation skills did they instantly imprison me. I got the death sentence in front of the court. That's how my life ended after seventeen years. The funny thing is, they found out about the presidents plans after my death."

Tsuna couldn't believe a word he just heard. Was that really the life of a seventeen years old? Wasn't that plain cruel what happened to him? Sure, he was at fault too for talking people into committing suicide and it was defiantly not okay, but that's no reason to kill him!

Reborn on the other hand found his manipulation skills very interesting. He would test them out and if they are useful, then he would bring that boy into the Vongola famiglia.

"But there's one thing I don't understand." Tsuna started slowly, trying desperately not to cry. "Why did you change your name?"

"I forgot after I died my name, so I just chose a random one, which happened to be Yumichika but when I remembered my actual name I was too lazy to change it."

"Can I call you Ivan?"

"I don't care." Ivan stifled a yawn and stretched himself, getting up from the couch. "I'm going to sleep. Good night."

"Ah, wait for me!" Tsuna stumbled after Ivan up the stairs.

Reborn only mumbled absentmindedly a "Good night" and created some new plans.

…

Ivan woke up in the middle of the night because he heard some crying beside him.

"Tsuna?"

"I-I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" he heard some sniffling.

"It's alright. What's wrong?" he wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist, pulling him closer until Tsuna's back touched his chest.

"N-nothing, really."

Ivan frowned at the reluctance of Tsuna in telling him what's wrong.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Don't you dare lying to me after I told you about my life."

"But it's so cruel!"

"Huh?"

"How they just killed you even though you saved them all! It's not fair."

A long sigh could be heard. "I deserved it. I've sinned many times and that was just my payback. Besides, if they hadn't killed me, then I would be by now a 37 years old geezer and we wouldn't be here, cuddling like this." He nuzzled Tsuna's neck to bring his point across even more.

Tsuna in return stopped crying and started smiling. He turned around so he could face his lover and caressed his cheek.

"You're right; we should kind of thank them." They both chuckled at that.

"Yes…" Ivan trailed off as he kissed Tsuna and pulled him even closer. "Thank you for being here, Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna could hear all the sadness and angst in those words, but also the great relive. He kissed back and returned the hug. "You're welcome."

Like this, embracing each other, did they fall back asleep, feeling much better after talking about everything.

There was only a quiet mumble.

"I love you, Tsunayoshi." "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me 'I love you' too! 8'D <strong>

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it and if you read my other fanfic and liked my Oc before that you still like him. Oh my gosh, I turned him into a criminal! *goes crying in a corner***

**For your information, I have nothing against Russia! And I don't know if they call him a President in Russia^^ **


End file.
